


Nuts Love

by srdxfy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bisexuality, Bottom Harry Hart, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, They are hamsters...
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srdxfy/pseuds/srdxfy
Summary: 两只仓鼠没羞没臊的日常……





	Nuts Love

**Author's Note:**

> 仓鼠AU
> 
> 警告：OOC、双性、生子、产乳暗示  
总之就是各种放飞自我，完全莫名其妙且超级难吃的肉……
> 
> 仓鼠视力不好，而且和狗狗一样只能看到黑白，写着写着发现很多开车路线根本用不了，顿时感觉搬石头砸了自己的脚。

“……Harry？”  
  
Harry抬起眼皮，瞥了一眼在洞口犹豫地探进一半的小脑袋，倒头躺了回去。  
  
片刻的安静后，窸窸窣窣的声响从洞口逐渐靠近，声音很轻，时断时续、来来回回在洞里转悠，就是不近身，Harry只觉得心情更加烦躁，抖了抖耳朵，不耐烦地睁开眼斥了一句：“你跑来跑去的在搞什么？”  
  
浅金色的小身影立刻蜷成一团，一颗花生从来不及闭上的嘴巴里掉出来，落在他身下的果仁堆上，咕噜噜地滚到Harry面前。  
  
一双圆溜溜的大眼睛湿漉漉地望过来，Harry的心脏猛地一缩，把正想出口的责备吞了回去，无奈地叹口气：“Eggsy，我说过食物已经足够，这里已经快放不下了。”  
  
“口素……”Eggsy急急辩解，但又怕嘴巴里的松子再掉出来。不清不楚的发音让Harry的嘴角不受控制地翘了起来：“Eggsy，一只有礼节的仓鼠是不该在嘴里塞满食物的时候说话的。”  
  
Eggsy连忙把两侧颊囊里的果仁全部倒出来，仔细地将它们按照种类分别放到一个个果仁堆上。  
  
把最后一枚瓜子放好，Eggsy低下头不敢看Harry，不安地搓着两只前爪：“对不起，Harry，都是我不好，我知道错了……我以为我可以帮忙的，没想到会让你情绪变得更糟。你得多吃些有营养的食物，可如果接下来我不能陪着你……”  
  
“Eggsy——”Harry忍不住打断仍在唠叨的小伙子，“看看这里，你已经准备足够我吃一年的食物了。而且，我又不是不能动。”  
  
那双圆圆的大眼睛又露出那种泫然欲泣的委屈表情，Harry有些受不了地闭上眼，伸出前爪扒拉着身边的碎木屑：“过来。”  
  
话音刚落，一个湿乎乎的小肉团轻轻碰了碰Harry的脸，接着毛茸茸的柔软身体靠了过来，细小的声音随着温热的呼吸喷在Harry颈边：“Harry，你现在感觉好些了么？对不起，我不是故意的……”  
  
鼻腔中瞬间充满了熟悉的雄性气息，渗透到每一根毛孔，Harry只觉得全身都好像在冬日里晒太阳般暖融融的。他舒服地抓着身下的松木屑伸展四肢，缓缓转过身侧躺着，睁开眼。映入眼帘的是一张充满歉疚和担心的小脸，正忐忑不安地看着他，脸颊上几条不属于毛色的暗色痕迹十分醒目，饶是Harry视力再不好也一下子就看到了，灵敏的鼻子同时捕捉到血的腥气。他有些懊恼地叹了口气，抬起前肢将那个还是不敢像以往那样缠着自己的小家伙搂过来，偏过头轻柔地舔那几道结痂的血痕：“该道歉的是我，Eggsy。还疼么？”  
  
“已经好了。”Eggsy用力摇了摇头，前肢小心翼翼地探向Harry圆滚滚的肚子，伸到一半又迅速缩了回去。Eggsy的样子让Harry心中更加不忍，向前挪了挪，让自己紧紧贴着对方，有些不好意思地把头埋进Eggsy脖颈蓬松柔软的毛发里：“放心，你之前没弄疼我……我只是……”  
  
只是无法接受自己居然会觉得太舒服太刺激还想要更多，这种话年龄是对方双倍还要多的老仓鼠实在说不出口。  
  
“真的？”虽然Harry那样说了，Eggsy还是把爪子控制在胸前，之前Harry全身痉挛地跳起来一爪拍开他，追着他猛咬的样子还在脑海里回放。他带着一脸血既狼狈又委屈地逃回自己的族群诉苦，结果反而被所有雄鼠一致嘲笑，这时他才知道怀孕的仓鼠并不喜欢雄性靠近，不管他是不是宝宝们的父亲，越接近生产就越排斥，他挨揍只能说是自找的。  
  
这是本能，他的前辈们教育他，用不着这么沮丧，你能在准妈妈身边呆了十天才受这么点伤，已经是奇迹了，不过接下来如果不想天天挂彩耳朵被咬掉的话，还是回这边住的好。  
  
可Harry又不是雌鼠，Eggsy腹诽着。  
  
似乎是不满自己如此主动Eggsy还迟疑不决，Harry有些恼羞成怒，张嘴就咬住Eggsy的脖子，当然这次他有控制力道。Eggsy回过神，终于把前爪搭在Harry的肚皮上轻轻抚摸，低下头一下下蹭着Harry的脸颊：“Harry，我想一直陪着你，照顾你和宝宝，一天看不到你们我就心慌。但是如果我在这会让你心烦……我、我会忍着不来……”  
  
Eggsy未说完的话结束在Harry灵活的舌头中，他不再多说什么，只是忘情地回舔对方，不一会儿，两只脸上身上的毛都湿淋淋地东倒西歪。Harry喘着气，微眯的眼睛溢出水光，身体更是不自觉地贴着对方摩擦，Eggsy努力控制住蠢蠢欲动的下半身，前肢抵住Harry和他拉开一段距离：“Harry，不行，这样我又会忍不住……”  
  
Harry顿了一下，眨着湿润的大眼睛迷茫地看着Eggsy，下一刻他似乎突然清醒过来，迅速扭头转身想要立刻趴下来，但是过于巨大的肚子顶在中间，他努力试了两次都没有成功。  
  
Eggsy见Harry想要翻身却翻不过去，四肢无助地在空中蹬动着，急忙绕到后面帮他。就在这时，他惊讶地整个身体都顿住了，无法置信地瞪大眼猛吸着鼻子，之前因为肚子挡着不明显，但这个气味他绝对不会搞错，Harry居然……  
  
Eggsy不由自主地矮下身凑近去嗅，情动的香气越发鲜明，他咽了一下口水：“Harry，你……”  
  
自己最尴尬狼狈的样子被年轻的雄鼠看了个干净，Harry绝望地扭过头闭上眼：“滚！你不想做就不要管我！”  
  
“Harry！你明知道我无时无刻不想把你操翻！”Eggsy哪里能接受伴侣这样的指控，“我是怕伤到你和宝宝！”  
  
洞穴里一阵沉寂，Harry放弃了挣扎，紧闭着眼一动也不动，四肢却在微微地颤抖。Eggsy犹豫片刻，上前用额头和脸颊轻轻蹭着Harry圆滚滚的腰腹，Harry仍闭着眼没有任何动作，但胸腹的起伏强烈起来，从香腺散发的不亚于年轻雄性的气息和下方传来的另一种截然相反的甜香混合在一起，将年长仓鼠不肯说出口的欲望彻底暴露，也让Eggsy浑身像着了火一般燥热兴奋，他咬着下唇，试图抓紧最后一丝理智：“Harry，你的身体……可以么？”  
  
Eggsy强忍的声音打着颤。Harry睁开眼，从这个位置他看不到整个头埋在他肚子下面的Eggsy，但是空气中暴涨的雄性气味让他一阵阵晕眩，他知道自己已经湿得一塌糊涂，后腿早就不由自主地分得更开，几处敏感带甚至胀热到发疼。  
  
“Eggsy……”年长的仓鼠无法直接回答那个问题，唯一能出口的只有一声压抑的呼唤。  
  
空气中渴求的味道愈加浓重，Harry的身体更是诚实地回应着Eggsy的每一次亲昵。它们表示的意思再清楚不过，Eggsy不再迟疑，舌头三两下将Harry腹底卷曲的毛舔开，已经肿胀的凸起完全展现在Eggsy面前。他伸出舌尖轻轻碰了一下，Harry腹底到后腿的肌肉都迅速绷紧了，Eggsy没有立刻刺激中央的小孔，而是试探地轻轻舔起四周光裸的皮肤，那里的颜色比周围的毛发深了许多，Eggsy很清楚自己同样的部位此刻也是如此。  
  
Eggsy两只圆圆的耳朵转了转，除了急促的呼吸声，他还听到一种似有若无的更为尖细的声音，和轻轻抽动却逐渐放松下来的身体一起给予Eggsy一种肯定，鼓励他更进一步。他终于舔上那个已经微微张开的小口。  
  
Harry紧咬着唇，却仍无法抑制流泻出口的呻吟。Eggsy火热的舌头带来阵阵酥麻，从腹底蔓延到整个下半身，最后又全部汇集到中央——一直得不到直接抚慰的地方涌起一波强过一波的空虚，然而能解救他的舌头却只在周围打转。他难耐地蹬了蹬腿，脊背弓起努力将下腹往前送，下一刻，一股电流顺着脊椎一路蹿上来，他的大脑被冲刷得一片空白，不自觉地闭上眼后仰，不能控制地呻吟出声，全身随着炸裂的快感阵阵痉挛。  
  
Eggsy满意地用舌头感受着从他舔开的小孔中迅速立起的柱体，他卷起舌头将充血的肿胀整个包裹住，灵活地变换着角度，不漏过任何一个地方。Harry的腿抖得越发厉害，腰腹随着Eggsy的舔吸略显笨拙地向上耸动，全身的热度似乎都集中到了下腹。几个来回后他的身体骤然绷紧，半透明的精液从顶端涌出，迅速凝固成乳白色的一团滴落到肚皮上，而Eggsy的舌头立即将它悉数卷走。  
  
Harry仰躺着，努力平复剧烈的喘息，四肢时不时地抽动，仍处于高潮后的放空状态。Eggsy还埋在他身下忙碌着，清理他被唾液、汗液和体液弄得一片凌乱的皮毛，柔软的舌头不知是有意还是无意地擦过敏感的下体，一种和方才截然不同却更加强烈的刺激让Harry全身一激，他必须紧咬下唇控制急欲冲出口的尖叫。  
  
Harry现在知道年轻的仓鼠绝对是刻意为之，确认他的反应后，对方不再装模作样地用梳理皮毛打掩护，而是一心一意地舔弄起来，从不断溢出温热粘液的雌性甬道到紧缩着抵抗入侵的后穴。这两处本来就是Harry的敏感带，而怀孕后，原本隐藏在厚厚毛皮下的雌性体征开始肿胀外露，也变得更加敏感。Eggsy只是这么一舔，微张的小口就涌出一股一股透明的体液，迅速打湿了臀部的毛皮，好像突然失禁了一样。  
  
“Eggsy，那里……不行……”空气中雄性宣誓主权的刺鼻气味渐渐被雌性等待被占有的甜香取代，Harry却不愿面对，自欺欺人地闭上眼。即使并不是真正的雌性，生物的本能也告诉Harry如果在这个时候接受Eggsy，他们都将付出惨重的代价。但是身体的欲望却出卖了他，Harry知道自己没法真的拒绝Eggsy，他口头的抗议都是如此绵软无力，更别说他根本没想过提起力气阻止对方。他只是顺从地躺在Eggsy身下，完全地向对方打开自己。  
  
但是Eggsy并没有进一步深入，他的舌头只是在微微张合的入口打转，将涌出的所有甜香的液体舔走，然后一下下舔过整个下腹的皮毛。突然，Harry一直柔顺地放松躺着的身体轻轻挣动了一下，发出一声轻哼。  
  
“对不起，我会注意不再碰到那里的！”Eggsy意识到自己不小心舔过了界，急忙道歉，说着，转向Harry其他的敏感带帮他舒缓放松。上次他忍不住好奇去舔咬那里的结果还展示在脸上，一回想Harry拍过来的利爪，几道伤口似乎就隐隐作痛。  
  
让Eggsy意外的是，Harry对他的话不置可否，却挪了挪腰臀，圆隆的腰腹轻轻磨蹭着Eggsy，而紧贴着Eggsy的部位正是他刚刚承诺不会再碰的地方。  
  
Eggsy圆睁着眼，视线呆呆地在Harry的脸和蹭着自己的肚皮间来回游移，身体却紧张地一动也不敢动。  
  
年轻仓鼠一点也没领会精神的木然反应让Harry觉得又好气又好笑，抬起后腿不轻不重地蹬了一下这个小呆瓜，眯着眼说：“说了你没弄疼我。我要是知道你原来这么蠢……”  
  
话没说完，年轻的仓鼠就扑过去，咬着他的耳朵：“你说谁蠢？谁蠢？我就是这么蠢，你又会怎样？Harry，承认吧，你就是喜欢我，就算我蠢，你也喜欢。”  
  
Eggsy动作虽大，却没忘记不能压到Harry的肚子；Harry顾忌着腹中的小鼠，扭头躲避时也不敢真的用力蹬踹，两只更像是互相抱着滚做一团。很快身体过于笨重的Harry先行放弃，气喘吁吁地躺平，由着Eggsy在他的头脸脖颈上又舔又咬，直到年轻仓鼠的情绪渐渐由亢奋变得柔和，动作也舒缓下来，Harry偏着头看着那张洋溢着青春活力的面孔上认真而缱绻的柔情，终于抬头舔了一下对方的嘴角，又躺回去，迎着那双晶亮的眼睛，点点头：“是，我就是喜欢你。”  
  
面对着Harry坦然的微笑，Eggsy心潮涌动，甜蜜的酸涩从胸口蔓延到眼睛，突然就有种想哭的冲动。前辈们总训诫他仓鼠在鼠类中是滥交的种族，他们只会服从于繁衍的天性和一个又一个不同的对象交配，永远也不可能像某些鼠类那样选择唯一的伴侣相伴终生。也许他们说的对，也许仓鼠是只有繁衍本能的种族，Eggsy自己也无法说出何谓爱情，他只知道他想永远留住这一刻，留住在怀中绽放的这个笑容。  
  
有什么想法在脑子里形成，有什么急欲诉诸于口，但连Eggsy自己都不清楚那些是什么，最后他只是俯下身，一遍又一遍舔着Harry的嘴角，喃喃地喊着：“Harry，Harry，Harry……”  
  
“Harry——”原本毫无杂质的清亮呼唤染上情欲，Eggsy倒吸了一口冷气，呼吸瞬间加重，Harry竟然伸出腿拨弄他下腹胀到发痛的地方，这个不知死活的老仓鼠还故意斜着眼看了看：“我就要被你喊睡着了，你确定要这样睡？”  
  
“相信我，你还有心思笑话我的也就是现在了。”Eggsy说着低下头，沿着Harry的脸颊、脖颈向下舔舐，意料之中的，轻笑声停止了，取而代之的越发急促而沉重的呼吸声，原本蹬着他的后腿也放松打开。Eggsy的目光巡视着Harry袒露的胸腹，从一开始他就注意到，Harry胸腹白色的皮毛上两排暗色的圆形突起格外醒目，Eggsy不由在内心惊叹着Harry身体变化的迅速，上次他还要舔开浓密的体毛才能看到这些小肉粒，现在它们一个个都鼓胀起来，连遮蔽的毛发都自觉地分开。他的头凑到胸侧的一个凸起前，鼻子里除了Harry诱人的气息，似乎还飘进淡淡的奶香。脑海里回忆着Harry的话，如果不是疼……于是他试探地伸出舌头轻轻舔了一下，Harry的身体果然一个激灵，原本伸开的前肢立刻缩回来护在胸前。  
  
Eggsy急忙收回舌头：“不舒服的话我就不碰。”  
  
“……倒不是。”老仓鼠吞吞吐吐，竟是有些不好意思，“就是……有点怪……”  
  
Harry说的是实话，他从没体会过这种感受，明明肿胀疼痛得让他需要狠狠抓咬木头发泄，却在Eggsy触碰的时候传来阵阵让他四肢瘫软的酥麻，继而又转化成丝毫不亚于最敏感的性器被照顾时的兴奋。雄性仓鼠的乳头小得可以忽略不计，所以即使以前Eggsy舔遍他的全身，他也从来没有感到任何异样。他怎么也不会想到这些给小鼠们喂食的地方除了无休无止的涨热疼痛，竟然也能让他兴奋得全身发抖，他彻底被这个诡异的情况吓到了，所以反应才会那么激烈。说白了，他恼怒的并不是因为好奇乱摸乱舔的Eggsy，而是有了小鼠还满脑子想干那档子事的自己。

怀孕的雌鼠不可能发情，为了保护腹中的小鼠，她们会变得极度敏感、暴躁、好斗，不让雄性接近。但Harry并不是真正的雌性，虽然无法控制的焦虑和急躁让他困扰，但他其实一点也不厌烦陪在身边的Eggsy，相反，他的气味让他安心，他的舔舐碰触只会让他渴望更多，就像现在，即使身体已然如此巨大沉重，他仍然努力把自己往年轻仓鼠的怀里送，明示暗示地撩拨着、催促着对方。  
  
Eggsy的理智终于被Harry逼得躲进角落，他用力拨开Harry的前肢，强硬地挤到他胸前，舌头重重压在肿胀的乳头上，舔卷吸允，好像真的要从里面吸出些什么。Harry猛地挺胸，口中溢出一声轻吟，随着Eggsy的舔弄，从乳头表面延伸到深处一跳一跳的胀痛和更加强烈的麻刺交织着，汇成一浪高过一浪的潮水冲刷着他的整个身心，载着他在本能的情欲海洋里浮浮沉沉。  
  
让他欲生欲死的舌头沿着胸腹不断向下肆虐，终于探进他最饥渴的地方，时而灵活地翻转，时而抽刺震颤，一点点将紧缩闭合的入口舔开。Harry喘息着，配合地放松自己。确认对方准备好，Eggsy将舌头抽离，小小的洞口开始收缩，Harry不满地吱了一声。Eggsy笑着低头拱了拱年长仓鼠因为怀孕而圆润丰满的臀部，前肢支在他的身体两侧，一个挺身，早就迫不及待跳出来的火热狠狠冲进了尚未完全合拢的穴口。Harry摊开四肢仰起头，身体不受控制地随着Eggsy的撞击摆动，微张的嘴里已经发不出一点声音，迷迷糊糊的脑子里闪过一个念头，他可真是个糟糕的父亲。  
  
失神的年长仓鼠很快就抽搐着射出第二波粘稠。而在Harry紧密的包裹和高潮后无意识的挤压下，Eggsy不久也攀上顶峰，他又快速地抽插了几次，在最后关头抽出，下腹绷紧，微凉的精液喷射而出，溅在Harry高高隆起的肚子上，凝固成一个个乳白色的斑块。  
  
空气中浓烈的气味渐渐散去，急促的呼吸声恢复平稳。Eggsy绕到Harry身侧，将粘在Harry腹部彼此的白浊一点点舔掉，又将Harry潮湿凌乱的毛发捋顺，才用头和一侧身体顶着他的背帮他翻过身，趴在松软的木屑里。整个过程Harry都全身瘫软地由着Eggsy摆弄，除了呼吸必须调动的肌肉，他甚至连眼睛也不想睁开。  
  
Eggsy又帮Harry清洁了背部的毛发，年长的仓鼠仍旧提不起一点力气。他感到Eggsy在身边趴了一会，随后，木屑摩擦的窸窣声响起，从他身边转向洞口，越来越远。Eggsy离开了？Harry不能否认他对此感到惊讶，但他还是疲倦地趴在原地，没有任何动作。  
  
过了一会，窸窣的声响又从洞口响起，一路靠回身边，Harry嘴角不由微微上挑。下一刻，他感到Eggsy湿润的舌头舔着他有些发干的嘴唇。他这时才发觉自己渴得要命，干涸的嗓子冒着火。Eggsy唇舌上的凉意让Harry不由地偏过头张开嘴，清甜的泉水流入口中，他一点一点咽下，让带着Eggsy体温的泉水缓缓滋润着刺痛的喉咙。  
  
Eggsy又喂Harry喝了几次水，直到有一次喝到一半，Harry的四肢突然剧烈地抽搐，紧闭着嘴再也不肯张开，呼吸也急促起来。紧贴着Harry的Eggsy很清楚这不是什么高潮后的余韵，透过腹部传来的顶撞大力到他都感觉得非常清晰。他急忙转过身，用脸颊轻轻摩擦Harry膨大的腹上皮毛剧烈抖动的部位，希望这样能让过于兴奋的宝宝们安静下来。  
  
Eggsy的安抚似乎起了作用，小鼠们的动作轻了不少，肚子被撑顶的疼痛逐渐减弱，Harry放松地长出一口气，但是一直贴着肚皮的Eggsy却没了动静。整个洞穴一片安静，Harry等了片刻，Eggsy还是没有动。他勉力睁开眼，就见Eggsy正怔怔地盯着自己的肚子，圆睁的大眼睛湿漉漉的，似乎还有眼泪正顺着眼角一滴滴往下流。  
  
Eggsy……哭了？  
  
“Eggsy？”Harry的心一下子提了起来。他知道的Eggsy极少哭，就是初次见面年幼的他被成年鼠群围攻，缩成一团瑟瑟发抖的小家伙也没有哭，反而睁着一双大眼睛毫不畏惧地瞪向对方，就是这个倔强不服输的眼神引得Harry出手相助。而现在，那双Harry最喜欢的闪亮眼睛里空荡荡的没有一丝神采，一种悲伤沉重的气息笼罩着对Harry来说永远充满活力的年轻仓鼠。究竟发生了什么？想不出个所以的Harry紧张地用力撑起身体，伸出酸软的前肢把Eggsy搂进怀里，蹭着他的额头轻声问：“怎么了？”  
  
Eggsy垂着头，视线仍没有离开Harry的肚子，他抬起前肢紧紧抓住Harry，闷闷地说：“Harry，宝宝什么时候出来？”  
  
“想见他们了？”原来是为这个？Harry有些好笑地低头舔掉Eggsy脸颊上的泪水，“瞧你，这也不至于急到哭。时间到了，它们自然就会出来。”  
  
然而Eggsy缓缓摇了摇头。  
  
“到底怎么了？”  
  
又是一阵沉默，Eggsy终于抬起头，看着Harry的大眼睛里再度蓄满了泪水：“Harry，其实生宝宝对你的身体影响很大，对不对？他们都告诉我了，怀孕生产对妈妈的负担很大，会缩短她们的寿命，而且最好不要让一岁以上的仓鼠怀孕，因为很可能会难产……”说到这里，Eggsy紧紧抱住Harry，眼里满是恐惧和忧虑：“Harry，我不要宝宝了，我只要你好好的！”  
  
Harry有些讶然地眨了眨眼，早知道小家伙会知道这些然后开始胡思乱想，他那天绝对不会把他赶走。Harry想了想，轻笑了一声，抵着Eggsy的额头：“说你蠢你还真变笨了。他们说的都是一般的雌鼠，我又不一样。”  
  
“是么？”Eggsy的眼神透着怀疑，“……你是在安慰我吧。”  
  
“我只是告诉你事实。我是实验室制造的仓鼠，我的体型比普通的同类大，能力也强了很多，同样的，我的寿命也比他们长。所以，别再想那些和我们不相关的事。”Harry用半是劝慰半是命令的口吻说道，接着夸张地打了个呵欠，“我现在真的很想睡觉了。”  
  
Harry疲惫困倦的样子让Eggsy暂时顾不上那些纷繁混乱的心绪，他赶忙帮Harry在窝里铺上新鲜的木屑和干草。等Harry总算找到一个比较舒适的睡姿，Eggsy也紧挨着他趴下，小脑袋轻轻蹭着Harry。  
  
“Harry，你会平安无事的，对吧？”  
  
“当然。”  
  
“宝宝也是？”  
  
“恩。”  
  
“你不会离开我？我们会一直在一起？”  
  
“只要你想。”  
  
“……好……”  
  
年轻仓鼠的呼吸声趋于平稳，Harry看着睡梦中仍紧紧抓着自己的小爪子，心底一片柔软。他偏过头，轻柔地舔干Eggsy脸颊上的泪痕。  
  
寿命缩短么？Eggsy，你知不知道罗伯罗夫斯基仓鼠是所有仓鼠中寿命最长的，而加卡利亚仓鼠的寿命平均只有两年，所以，如果我的生命真的因此缩短，也许我们就都不用度过一段漫长的没有对方陪伴的日子……  
  
Harry靠着Eggsy，也沉沉进入梦乡。


End file.
